


Strange Friends

by Inutoaluv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Moana (2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Misfit friends, Self worth development, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Inuyasha is feeling like being a half demon isn't enough so he learns of an amuletthat can help. The only problem? He's told it is in Lalotai in the possession of a great monster.Tamatoa hears a sound while he's napping and discovers a human sized unexpected guest with puppy ears. He immediately takes a shine to him since his guest has no interest in stealing from him.Can these two learn that appearances and bloodline aren't everything?





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting Tamatoa

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even notice the pun in the summary until AFTER about 19 hours since posting chapter 1.  
> Tamatoa 'takes a shine' to Inuyasha, he sings the song, 'Shiny' in the movie.

 Inuyasha stood looking into the vortex. His recent...spat with his older _half_ -brother had rekindled his desire to become a pure demon. With all the subtletyhe could muster, the half demon had asked around the demon tribes he and his friends visited while looking for Naraku. His efforts brought him here; the Japan entrance to Lalotai: The Realm Of Monsters. 

With a deep breath, Inuyasha jumped in. Immediately, he was engulfed by magic similar to the bone-eater's well. He soon found himself landing gracefully on the other side. Inuyasha let out a soft gasp at the world of Lalotai and he clutched Tetsusaiga in preparation for any attack. 

He began searching for a giant shell that he had learned was the home of a great monster. Inuyasha smirked as he caught sight of it. The artefact he was after was an amulet, said to possess the power to neutralize purity, called "The Amulet of Deok". Inuyasha felt his heart fall as he looked into the monster's home only to find no one in sight. All he saw was a giant pile of gold treasure surrounded by smaller piles. 

"Heh, glad I didn't let the others come. Miroku would have a heyday. If there's anything he loves more than being a pervert, it's robbing people blind." Inuyasha chuckled to himself before worrying, "Now, how am I going to find the Amulet of Deok in all of this?"

Inuyasha knew better than to just attack a pile and begin searching willy-nilly. He had met a few demons that obsessed over their belongings. The half demon could tell that the monster that dwelled here was the same way. Suddenly, the giant pile rose, causing Inuyasha to panic and draw Tetsusaiga in its more powerful form. 

A hearty laugh came from the mass as it spoke, "What have we here?"

Inuyasha gave it a 'you have _got_ to be kidding' look and, grumbled, "A crab. Feh. Some great monster."

Amused, the five-story crab asked, "Well, what were you expecting?"

"When I hear the word 'monster'," Inuyasha explained, resheathing Tetsusaiga, "I think of far uglier things than giant _crabs._ "

The giant crab settled down so he wasn't completely towering over his clearly non-human guest and replied, "Well, I  _am_ beautiful." 

Inuyasha snorted. Before he could receive a glare, not like he would have cared, the half demon remarked, "I'm guessing you're male. Males aren't beautiful."

The crab rolled his eyes and asked, "What are they, then?"

"Handsome is the proper word for egotistical males." Inuyasha informed with a smirk. 

"Hmph, not as flattering, though. I'm going to stick with beautiful." The crab replied, smirking confidently. 

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes as he changed the subject, "I'm here for the Amulet of Deok."

The crab snorted and remarked, "What makes you think  _I_ have it? The power it possesses isn't interesting enough and it's definitely not shiny enough to qualify for _my_ collection."

Inuyasha groaned and returned, "Damn! Do you know where I can find it?"

The crab yawned and stated, "Depends. What do you want it for?"

"I plan to use it to become a full-fledged demon." 

The crab scoffed, "Why bother becoming something you're not?"

Inuyasha simply said, "To be stronger. Now, where do I find the Amulet?"

"You do recollect that I never undertook to tell you the amulet's whereabouts, correct? The crab asked. 

"Do  _what_? Ya mind dumbing that down?" Inuyasha requested, confused. 

With a sigh, the giant decapod obliged, "You do remember that I never promised to give you the amulet's real location, right?*

Inuyasha growled in aggravation and snarled, "Why not?"

The crab calmly replied, "Because, you don't need it. You look fine, the way you are. And I don't say that to everyone. My name's Tamatoa, by the way."

"Tamatoa, huh? I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied with a small smile. 


	2. Past Confessions

Inuyasha lounged as he watched Tamatoa organize his treasure. He found the giant crab's actions soothing. For the past month, Inuyasha came to visit Tamatoa every day as long as he thought he could get away with. Though he asked anything and everything he could about the decapod, Tamatoa never asked him anything in return. 

"Tama?" Inuyasha spoke, nervous. 

Inuyasha saw one of Tamatoa's antennas flicker towards him as he answered, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha wondered, "Aside from possessing an ego to match your stature, why do you never ask questions about who I am or things like that?"

Finally, Tamatoa turned towards the half demon and settled down to respond, "Unlike you, chiot, I don't have a past I don't like talking about. Well, except my days before I met Maui. I don't ask because I value those I deign to call 'friend'. If you want to talk about your past, fine, but I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me."

Inuyasha nodded his understanding. Truthfully, he had never met anyone that held back in asking about his past if they really wanted to know. Even Kagome demanded that he tell her what was on his mind or risk being subdued with the accursed necklace that acted as a training collar. For Tamatoa to offer, tell him more like, the chance to talk about his past at his own pace brought a smile to his constantly frowning lips and strengthened his resolve. 

"You want to know why I'm so adamant about becoming a full-fledged demon?" Inuyasha asked, watching his new friend settle in deeper to listen, took that as a signal to proceed, and continued, "Growing up as a half breed wasn't easy. My father, a pure demon, died the night I came into the world. My mother, heh, my mother was a human. She passed when I was about eight years old. I was always picked on. Well, by humans anyway. Demons wanted to eat me or just kill me. All except for my older brother, Sesshomaru. He only concerned himself with me to make sure I grew to adulthood because he had an obligation to our old man, my insulting nickname for my father, to make sure I survived. He always told me that as a half breed, I could never amount to anything, that my place was beneath even the most foul of creatures. He always blamed me for our old man's death and as such, deserved to die when he chose was the right time. I became so bitter about it that I resolved to do what ever it takes to become as strong as he is, to surpass him in strength. To do that, I need to be a full-fledged demon."

After a few minutes of quiet pondering, Tamatoa replied, "Your brother sounds like an ignorant, spoiled, and completely intolerant jerk. Even Maui's not that bad. This problem with you being from two worlds and  _should_ have the best of both, is  _his_ not yours. Underestimating someone and ridiculing them for who they are is  _pointless_ since all that does is provide ample opportunity for them to prove you wrong. If you can't believe that, believe this: You are _more_  than   _anyone_ gives you credit for, no matter what.  _You_ are what I like to call, a diamond in the rough."

Inuyasha smiled at that. It was rare nowadays for him to smile when not around the giant crab. The half demon had noticed that his vocabulary had grown since meeting the decapod, not that his friends noticed. Now that he thought about it, Tamatoa seemed to be the only one to treat him with patience when he didn't know something before explaining. 

"Thanks, Tama." Inuyasha replied. 

Tamatoa smiled in return. He hated seeing a friend of his so upset. He could tell that Inuyasha's self esteem wasn't as high as he pretended it was. The decapod had noticed that the half demon beamed every time he was complimented and praised. 

Tamatoa had also noticed that his new friend always seemed agitated at the beginning of each visit. He guessed that his comrades were the cause. Personally, the giant crab hated each one. The so called  _real_ leader, Kagome, had actually dared lecture him about his collection of golden treasure the second she met him. 

The fox-demon, Shippo, was just as haughty as his adoptive mother. Miroku, the blue and black-clothed false monk, had tried to swindle him out of a few bits of jewelry. Needless to say, Inuyasha had to intervene and Kagome had enacted the power of the necklace, which had only increased Tamatoa's hatred for her. The demon exterminator, Sango, tried to attack him, again only to be thwarted by Inuyasha which, again, resulted in being 'sat' by Kagome. 

Inuyasha had gotten it into his head to introduce his 'friends' to his new friend mere days after meeting Tamatoa. As much as the decapod appreciated the gesture, he advised the half demon to not bring them back. Inuyasha had agreed without a second thought. He easily accepted that his friends from both worlds wouldn't be able to get along. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiot is French for puppy.


	3. Tamatoa Meets Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru watched as his half brother leapt through the portal in front of him. His features did not betray the curiosity coursing through him. Unlike the half demon‘s pathetic human friends, Sesshomaru noticed a change in his sibling. It was getting harder and harder to keep the upper hand during their fights.

Once he was sure Inuyasha was not going to pop out of the portal soon, Sesshomaru allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and he approached the vortex. Following suite, the pure demon jumped into the swirling bounds of magic. Before he knew it, Sesshomaru was in another place. Determined to follow his younger brother, Sesshomaru ignored his surroundings to track the half demon.

He finally caught up to his half brother outside of a shell-shaped cave. Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened at the sight of the golden treasure within it. In the middle stood a glittering mountain. Fortunately, his luck at not being scented kept on.

"Yo, Tamatoa!" Inuyasha called, slightly loud.

To Sesshomaru's amazement, the mountain of gold began to rise. The demon Lord almost snorted as the scent of crab hit his delicate nose. Subconsciously, Sesshomaru worried that the crab meant to harm his brother. He tossed the thought aside as logic took over and he cursed himself for being so foolish since the two know each other.

"Inuyasha, mon chiot, what's the penalty for waking me from a wonderful dream?" The crab, Sesshomaru guessed was named Tamatoa, asked in a mischievous tone.

With a smirk, Inuyasha held up a necklace made from the rarest of shells and sapphires and teased, "Surely you'll forgive me my trespass for a unique...addition to your stunning collection."

Tamatoa sighed and replied, "Well, since I'm not one to refuse a gift, I _suppose_ I'll forgive you."

Inuyasha chuckled as Tamatoa gently retrieved the gift from his hand and remarked, "As if you'd  _really_ hold a grudge over something so stupid against me."

"You'd be surprised, mon chiot, at what I can hold a grudge over." Tamatoa returned while admiring the peace-offering.

Without meaning to, Sesshomaru took a step forward. Thus, his luck at spying ran out. Just as Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly with irritation at himself, he heard the unmistakable sound of Inuyasha's anger. A chuckle sounded from the giant crab as he settled down to inspect his new guest.

"You must be Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's told me a lot about you." The decapod commented.

"Is that so? He has not had the decency to do the same for me." The pure demon replied.

Tamatoa yawned and quipped, "I'd hope not. Tis a fool that trusts enemies with secrets."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the veiled jibe then returned smoothly, "In that case, I'm sure you are aware of one of my brother's many weaknesses that I have no desire to take advantage of...his deepest secret."

Sesshomaru almost smirked in satisfaction at Inuyasha's growl. The half demon had always been quick to anger ever since his wretched human mother died. It was only natural that he had discovered his half brother's deadliest secret. After all, he had been tasked with his brother's survival by his great and noble father.

Tamatoa ignored the jibe and remarked, "I'm sure that that's because you are a hunter by nature, a bully. An easy target is worthless to you. The thrill of the hunt overrides the kill."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in irritation. He would _not_ allow a giant crab to receive a reaction. He was the eldest son of a daiyokai, a Lord by right and blood. Sesshomaru was far more superior to the fifty foot crustacean in front of him.

"If I recall my lessons correctly, crabs are cannibalistic in nature, correct? Therefore, you are no better than I as I would not deign to eat my own kind." Sesshomaru remarked back.

"That's all well and dandy," Tamatoa snorted, "since you're a mammal. A Pack-orientated one at that. Decapods, such as myself, are loners by instinct. And I was told that _you_ were the educated brother. I must have heard wrong."

Sesshomaru nearly growled in anger a the sound of Inuyasha's genuine laughter hit his ears. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the half demon bent over clutching his stomach as his sniggering continued. In addition, he noticed with surprise, Tetsusaiga as in its sheath. Returning his attention to Tamatoa, Sesshomaru was not shocked to see the giant crab looking smug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "mon chiot"-"my puppy"  
> Next time;Sesshomaru's Verdict


	4. Sesshomaru's Verdict

Nearly growling with anger, Sesshomaru decided that enough was enough. He would not allow a giant _ crab _ to make a fool out of him. Gauging the size of the shell cave, Sesshomaru determined that he did not have madly enough room in height our width to transform to deal with the decapod more effectively. This, he drew Tokijin.

 

Immediately, Inuyasha's laughter stopped. Sesshomaru almost smirked at the horrified look in his little brother's eyes. Returning his attention to Tamatoa, Sesshomaru was amazed to see a pure look of delight on the crab’s face. Before he had a chance to try to eradicate the look, Sesshomaru's sword was grasped by one of Tamatoa's giant pincers.

 

Sesshomaru almost shouted with surprise as he was picked up by the blade of his sword. His grip was lost as he was about ten feet off of the ground. The air was knocked from his lungs as he landed roughly on his feet. Momentum overtook his balance as he was attempting to readjust his center of gravity and he fell onto his rump.

 

Had it not been beneath him, Sesshomaru would have whimpered. As it was, he felt humiliated that Tokijin had been ripped from his grasp so easily. To make matters worse, a smug grin had appeared on his half brother's face. To his immense surprise, Inuyasha approached him and extended a hand, which he reluctantly accepted.

 

“You'll have to excuse Tama, he goes crazy over all things shiny. Unless you _ really _ want to get rid of it, Tamatoa will give your sword back. He did the same thing to me about an hour after I met him. He actually screamed when I let go and Tetsusaiga transformed back. Of course, I was able to stay on my feet at a ten foot drop.” Inuyasha said, smirking at the last statement.

 

“I did  _ not _ scream, I was...astonished is all.” Tamatoa protested, while inspecting Tokijin.

 

Inuyasha snorted, “Astonished, hell! Astounded or not, you _ squealed _ ...like a little human girl.”

 

Before they could continue their playful argument, Sesshomaru interrupted, “Are you quite finished ogling my weapon?”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Tamatoa obeyed the silent request and commented, “Much shinier than your brother's.”

 

“That's only because you've only seen it on its original form!” Inuyasha growled, “Besides, I don't see the logic in rating an object's dazzle.”

 

Sesshomaru couldn't help the look of astonishment. He had always known his brother to be an ignoramus. Logic made its way into the forefront of his mind as he realized where Inuyasha's increased vocabulary could have come from. Judging from Tamatoa's own vocabulary, he must use such words frequently even of he is constantly explaining their meaning.

 

“Oh. Sesshomaru, by the way,” Inuyasha turned to him and added as the thought occurred to him, “all those times you said I was being ignorant, the word you were looking for was ‘ _ idiotic _ ’, not ‘ignorant’. The word ‘ignorant’ is an adjective while ‘idiotic’ is a noun. You can be a noun but not an adjective. I'm actually surprised you made such an ignominious mistake.”

 

To keep the embarrassment off of his face, the pure demon quipped, “I doubt an ignorant half breed like you possesses the definition to an intelligent word such as ignominious’. You were born ignorant, you live as an ignorant half demon, and you might as well die ignorant, too.”

 

“You're right on one thing, Sesshomaru, I _ was _ born ignorant, but it is nearly impossible to die ignorant since the connotation of the word is merely ‘lack of knowledge’. Ignominious is defined as meaning ‘shameful; disgraceful’. How is _ that _ for ignorant?” Inuyasha quipped back.

 

“I assume you are to blame for the increase in my little brother's diction?” Sesshomaru asked, turning to Tamatoa, who had been watching smugly.

 

“Well, I can't take _ all _ the credit. I've been encouraging him to look up words on his own. I'd say it's coming along well, wouldn't you?” Tamatoa answered, “Besides, I find that knowledge makes someone more formidable.”

 

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement and replied, “I have also noticed a drastic change in his fighting technique.”

 

Tamatoa remarked, “I gave him a piece of advice when he told me how tired he was of you always attempting to make him look stupid; Think with your brain, not your arm muscles and wait for an opening.”

 

Turning to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru admitted, “You were fortunate enough to meet an intellectual mind such as he. The two of you even more so for becoming the best of friends. Tamatoa, you said his name was?, is far suitable for you than your pathetic human ones. I approve.”


	5. Moonless Grievances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+Frostii gets credit for the idea of this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Tamatoa was in the middle of explaining the adventure for one of his favorite treasures. Inuyasha seemed more on edge than he usually did. Usually, Tamatoa could get the half demon to relax by telling him stories of his extensive past. This time, however, it wasn't working and the decapod was worried.

 

Despite his aversion to probing, Tamatoa asked, “Alright. I'll bite. What's on your mind, mon chiot?”

 

Inuyasha sat up from where he'd been lounging on his stomach, half listening to his friend, and answered, “You know how Sesshomaru alluded to one secret I never tell anyone?”

 

Tamatoa nodded. He had a burning curiosity as to what that secret was. However, the giant crab knew that an invasive approach could damage the improvements in the half demon he'd worked so hard to accomplish. As a master of manipulation, Tamatoa knew that, in order to get Inuyasha to understand that he could trust him, he had to be patient.

 

“I've never told anyone this: my deepest secret is my time of weakness; my human night. Every half demon has a time when they turn human. Mine is the New Moon; tonight.” Inuyasha admitted, not looking directly at Tamatoa.

 

“And you're antsy,” Tamatoa guessed, “because it's almost sunset.”

 

Inuyasha nodded. To be honest, he wanted to ask if he could spend the night. The crustacean had been spoiling him, lately. Inuyasha didn't doubt that Tamatoa wouldn't refuse even without reason.

 

As if reading his mind, Tamatoa firmly commanded, “You're staying here tonight. If you're so worried about your human night, you're staying here. Everyone in Lalotai knows better than to come on here because _I'm_ downright deadly when they do.”

 

Inuyasha smiled gratefully. He had a bad habit of getting seriously hurt on his human night. He would like to just relax and not have to worry about the dangers of being vulnerable. He trusted Tamatoa to not hurt him even accidentally.

 

Relieved that Inuyasha was settling down, Tamatoa went back to his story. He had taken a gamble when he told his half demon friend he would be staying with him for the night. Tamatoa knew Inuyasha _hated_ being told what to do if he didn't have the exact thing in his head. The crab hoped that this would be the start of many sleepovers.

 

Finally, Inuyasha stiffened. Tamatoa watched as a glow emitted from the half demon. Long silver hair changed to black, fangs and claws shrunk to a mortal size, ears relocated to a proper spot on the side of his head, and gold eyes dimmed to a dark blue. Tamatoa was enamored by the sight of his friend's human form.

 

“Well?” Inuyasha demanded, not at all worried about the reaction Tamatoa might have.

 

Tamatoa hummed, “I can't tell which form is more adorable; this one, or your normal one.”

 

Tamatoa laughed as Inuyasha's cheeks heated up with embarrassment. Despite the teasing, Inuyasha felt calmer than he had in days. His ‘friends’ had ridiculed him in some way, taking advantage of his weaker form, when they first saw his transformed state. He could tell that Tamatoa's teasing was good-humored and light-hearted while that of his ‘friends’ was more malicious.

 

“Keh! I'm _not_ adorable.” Inuyasha argued, lightly.

 

“ _Sure_ you're not.” Tamatoa returned, grinning.

 

Inuyasha smirked as he debated, “If I'm adorable, then your bioluminescent form is bland.”

 

“Touché" Tamatoa replied, after a moment of surprise.

 

“Thanks.” Inuyasha returned, smirking.

 

Chucking, Tamatoa shook his head. Inuyasha's antics never ceased to amuse him. Thanks to his years with Maui, the five-story decapod could Sr through rude and abrasive natures. If you had told him only two years ago, that he would value inner worth, he would have eaten you without hesitation.

 

Despite that, Inuyasha had seemed to break through that belief. Without meaning to, Inuyasha had taught Tamatoa that there is always more beneath the surface. Frankly, Tamatoa didn't care that that part of him had been persuaded to resurface.

  
After a while, Inuyasha's eyes began to droop in exhaustion. Shaking his head, Tamatoa suggested he sleep. Despite his protests that he never slept on his human night, Inuyasha gave in. The next morning, his friends would marvel that he allowed himself to sleep in his human form, but, for now, he was more than content to snuggle up to one he was more than comfortable to let down his guard: Tamatoa.


	6. Maui Vs Inuyasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit for this chapter, too. Hope you enjoy! ;-)

Inuyasha stretched as he sat up. A glance told him that Tamatoa was still asleep. It had been a few weeks since his first sleepover on Lalotai. Inuyasha shivered as the crab's warm breath hit him.

 

The half demon loved mornings like this. He knew that Tamatoa loved to watch him sleep when bathed in the glow of his bioluminescence. The same went for Inuyasha. However, he preferred watching the decapod slumber while in the light of the watery sun.

 

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard a noise. Tamatoa had practically introduced him to every monster in Lalotai. None of them sounded like that. Inuyasha stiffened, alert to his surroundings.

 

Inuyasha eased himself out of the confines of Tamatoa's large claws that had served as his bed. A glance towards the crab assured him that Tamatoa was still fast asleep. A soft chuckle escaped him. He had learned that first sleepover that the decapod, when he felt safe, was a heavy sleeper.

 

Shaking his head, Inuyasha made his way to the entrance of the cave. His mind was set on finding the source of the noise. The source, as he understood, came from a human form. Inuyasha knew better than anyone what humans were capable of.

 

Inuyasha wasn't surprised to find a man strutting towards the shell-shaped cave that was his best friend's home. What angered him was the large bone hook slung over his shoulder. Tamatoa had told him about the man; a demigod. Rage flooded his veins at the sight.

 

“Why are you here?” Inuyasha demanded, drawing his sword.

 

The demigod snorted and answered, “I have business with a monster crab. Get out of my way, or you'll suffer the consequences.”

 

“What kind of business?” Inuyasha questioned, ignoring the threat.

 

“That's none of yours! Now, get out of my way.” The demigod snapped.

 

Inuyasha scoffed. He had no doubt that he could handle the demigod. Thankfully, Tamatoa had told him all he needed to know about the demigod. Inuyasha smirked; he had the advantage.

 

“Fine. Your funeral.” The demigod stated, sinking into a fighting stance.

 

Inuyasha smirked as he did the same. Tetsusaiga transformed into its more formidable form. The half demon had to hold back a laugh as he saw a flicker of fear cross his adversary’s face. Taking a smart route, Inuyasha decided to wear down the demigod before using one of his signature moves.

 

Inuyasha's plan worked. With every block, the demigod tired out a little more. Since the Wind Scar worked so destructively, Inuyasha opted for Adamant Barrage. The demigod was struck by hundreds of diamond shards.

 

“The Tetsusaiga can make diamonds?” A voice asked from behind the half demon.

 

“Is that what those are? Huh. Did we wake you, Tama?” Inuyasha replied.

 

Tamatoa scoffed, “Of course not, mon chiot. I sleep through anything. You know that.”

 

Inuyasha chuckled and sheathed Tetsusaiga. The demigod lay sprawled, bloody, quite a distance from them. To Inuyasha's amazement, Tamatoa approached the beaten demigod. Tamatoa smirked.

 

“When’d ya get a guard dog, Crab Cake?” The demigod asked, shaky.

 

Tamatoa chuckled and answered, “Inuyasha isn't my guard dog, he's a friend. A fiercely protective friend, but a friend. What are you doing here, anyway?”

 

The demigod groaned as he sat up, already healing from the diamond blast, and replied, “I wanted to ask if I could borrow the Conch of Ecaep.”

 

Tamatoa quirked an eye and responded, “And I suppose you want to give it to the humans?”

 

“Use it in their favour, yes. A couple of the gods are fighting, again. If I can't get then to stop, Moana’s village will be destroyed.” The demigod returned.

 

“Want me to kill him, Tama?” Inuyasha growled, a hand already on his sword.

  
Tamatoa chuckled and said, “That won't be necessary. As long as I get the Conch back, I have no problem loaning it to him. Inuyasha, might I introduce you to the demigod who raised me: Maui; Shapeshifter, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to All. Maui, this is my new friend, Inuyasha; Japanese Prince of the Western Lands.”


	7. Lonely Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit for this chapter.  
> Since it's my birthday, enjoy a feelz chapter!

Tamatoa listened quietly as Inuyasha told him about how things were better with him and Sesshomaru. Truthfully, the crab was happy to hear that. Despite the fact that crustaceans were cannibals, Tamatoa felt that family should have a strong bond. However, hearing about the growing bond between the two inu brothers made the decapod depressed.

 

Seeing that his best friend was upset, Inuyasha asked, “Hey, what's wrong, Tama?”

 

Tamatoa sighed and answered, “I was just thinking.”

 

“About?” Inuyasha pried.

 

Chuckling, Tamatoa relented, “About how much I wish that my friendship with Maui could be like it used to be.”

 

Settling in to hear a new story, Inuyasha inquired, “How so?”

 

“As I've told you on the past, Maui raised me. I was...all alone. Crabs don't have families, yes, but I was always...different than others. When Maui found me, I was trying to befriend a clam, of all things. I surprised him when I revealed that I could talk. He just about accidentally transformed into a fish when I asked if he would be my friend. We were thick as thieves after that. We went on all sorts of adventures together. I always thought that we would be friends forever. That changed once I outgrew our boat. We had settled onto an inhabited island so Maui wouldn't get lonely while I molted. He stayed for a bit after. Five of the villagers got the bright idea to try to kill me as a coming-of-age ritual. Let's just say that they didn't live to tell the tale of their failure. Maui...wasn't happy that I killed them. An epic fight and the loss of my leg later, Maui ends up vanished from that island. As soon as I was well enough to move, I found my way here to Lalotai. I...haven't left since.” Tamatoa explained.

 

Inuyasha was quiet. He couldn't imagine turning on his brother for killing humans in self-defense. It seemed so irrational. The half demon felt his heart break at the trauma Tamatoa must have gone through; his best friend putting human lives above his own when humans were in the wrong.

 

“Thank you for telling me.” Was all Inuyasha could think to say.

 

“To be honest,” Tamatoa continued, “I have never really forgiven him for that. I mean, yes, I got back at him a bit a couple years ago, but the whole thing ended in disaster. He hadn't given me much reason _ to _ forgive him.”

 

“I don't blame you. I wouldn't. If it was me that had been betrayed, I wouldn't be very forgiving, either.” Inuyasha consoled.

 

Tamatoa smiled in reply. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until insists came into his life. Even around Maui, he had felt as if the other didn't really understand him. Inuyasha knew what it was like to feel...like a reject.

 

As if reading his mind, Inuyasha commented, “Growing up, I felt like an outcast, mostly because I was. I learned early on that being different can be considered...terrible to most people. After all, nobody trusts you, you're always the first to be blamed, ava out is always,  _ always _ your fault. I'm not really demon, not really human. I'm not either. There was no place for me, so I had to make one for myself. Then I realized, I had a place, but I was the only one in it. I didn't know any other way to live. I kind of still don't. Heh, my friends are either all human or all demon.”

 

Tamatoa nodded in understanding. Inuyasha maneuvered to prop himself against one of Tamatoa's slack claws. The crab nestled next to the lounging half demon. They understood each other like no one else did.

 

Finally, Tamatoa muttered, “I suppose that we're two peas in a pod, hmm?”

 

Inuyasha laughed. He hadn't really thought about it like that. In a way, the crab was right. The two of them  _ were  _ quite alike.

 

Tamatoa smiled. He loved the sound of Inuyasha's laugh. To the decapod, the half demon didn't laugh enough. Although, Tamatoa supposed, Inuyasha never really had much reason _ to _ laugh.

 

Tamatoa hated that. Inuyasha had had it rough. Far tougher than he had. Not only that, but the half demon’s so-called friends weren't very supportive of his defensive personality.

 

Despite his blood status, neither of the humans really understood how Inuyasha thought. Thankfully, Tamatoa could feel a kindred spirit when he encountered one. The giant crab had always had the talent to relate too just about anyone. Seeing someone else's perspective helped him to manipulate them.

  
“As long as I'm around, you'll always have one person on your side that _ does _ understand you.” Tamatoa proclaimed as Inuyasha snuggled into him.


	8. Chapter 8: Antennae Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit for this one.

“You're not serious! You? Ticklish?” Tamatoa exclaimed, poking Inuyasha’s side softly with his antennae.

 

“Shut up!” Inuyasha grumbled while trying to muffle a giggle.

 

Tamatoa grinned that certain grin that Inuyasha knew meant trouble. This whole thing had started with the five-story decapod wanting to play with the half-demon’s hair. An antenna had strayed too low and brushed against Inuyasha's neck. The resulting snicker had alerted Tamatoa, who immediately realized what had happened.

 

Before Inuyasha could even think about escape, the crab managed to grip both of Inuyasha's wrists with the tip of a claw. Grinning mischievously, Tamatoa began tickling the half-demon all over with his antennae. Inuyasha squirmed and wiggled, but, though Tamatoa's grip on his wrists was gentle, he couldn't break free. Inuyasha begged and pleaded for mercy.

 

“Tama, please! I can't breathe!” Inuyasha gasped through hearty laughter.

 

“Well, since you said ‘please’, I suppose I can relent.” Tamatoa calmly replied.

 

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he was released. Chuckling amused, Tamatoa settled next to the half-demon. His Cheshire-Grin dropped into a sad smile. Noticing, Inuyasha propped himself against one of Tamatoa's claws.

 

“What's wrong?” Inuyasha asked.

 

“Hmm? Oh, nothing. I just..miss doing this with Maui. Is that bad?” Tamatoa answered.

 

Inuyasha snorted and returned, “Nah, it's not bad. I get it. Maui is the first friend you ever had, not to mention the oldest. I'd probably feel the same way if it were me.”

 

Tamatoa hummed in reply. He was glad Inuyasha understood that he missed being friends with the demigod. Secretly, he wished that he'd been able to hold off molting even just a little longer. If he had, maybe those villagers wouldn't have tried to attack him and he and Maui would still be friends.

 

“Hey, Crabcake!” Both decapod and half-demon heard the demigod in question suddenly exclaim from the cave’s entrance.

 

“Oh, _ great _ ! What do _ you  _ want?” Inuyasha grumbled, turning to the newcomer.

 

“Relax,  _ Dog-Boy _ ! I just came to return the Conch of Ecaep.” Maui grumbled back.

 

“Dog-Boy? Where do _ you _ get off calling me  _ Dog-Boy _ ?” Inuyasha snapped, outraged.

 

Before Maui could respond, Tamatoa interjected, “Enough!  _ Both _ of you! If you two keep arguing,  _ I'll _ need to use the Conch on you _ both _ !”

 

“Sorry, Tama.” Inuyasha said, abashed.

 

“Yeah, sorry, Crabcake.” Maui added, shame-faced.

 

Tamatoa hummed, unimpressed. Somehow, he knew that, before long, the half-demon and the demigod would get into yet  _ another _ fight. He didn't mind facilitating. Tamatoa just didn't want to _ always _ be keeping the two from wanting to kill each other.

 

“You know, you two have more in common than you think. Just...give each other a chance?” Tamatoa persuaded.

 

Inuyasha and Maui glanced at each other. They had the same thought on their mind. Taking Tamatoa's advice was the last thing they wanted to do. However, they both knew better not to underestimate his temper or his wrath.

 

“Crabcake, what could... _ Inuyasha _ and I _ possibly  _ have in common?” Maui asked, not believing it.

 

Tamatoa scoffed and replied, “For one, you're both half human. Two, you both have magical, iconic weapons that you wouldn't want to be caught _ dead _ without. And three, you both secretly care what _ humans  _ think.”

 

Inuyasha burst into laughter while attempting to say, “Wow! Hey, Tama, don't forget to mention that we've told you our darkest secrets. Now, was... _ Maui _ ever smart enough to swear you to secrecy?”

 

Maui growled, “Watch it,  _ Dog-Breath!” _

 

Inuyasha smirked, “Or what? You'll shapeshift at me? Oooh!  _ So _ scary!”

  
Tamatoa sighed in aggravation. He could tell, if he could Inuyasha and Maui to get along, the two could be the best of friends. He considered that something else the two had in common was their hot-headed nature. Slyly, Tamatoa snuck Maui's hook and the Tetsusaiga and hid them under him to keep their fighting to a minimum.


	9. Chapter 9: Playful Puppy-Antics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit for this idea.

Tamatoa looked on with amusement. Maui had been kind enough to present a large basket of mature coconuts to him as an appeasement gift. Currently, Inuyasha was keeping his distance from the basket. The action almost made the massive crab burst into laughter.

 

“You know, mon chiot, you don't have to be...wary of a  _ coconut _ . It's inanimate. It won't hurt you.” Tamatoa remarked smirking.

 

Grinning, Maui mentioned, unhelpfully, “I don't know about that, Crabcake, there _ is _ the Kakamora.”

 

Tamatoa half-heartedly glared at Maui before turning back to Inuyasha and said, “Don't listen to him, Yash, the Kakamora are...gremlins that use coconut husks as armor, they aren't _ actually _ living coconuts.”

 

_ “ _ Keh, I don't _ trust _ those things.” Inuyasha defended. “They have a weird smell. Are they even _ edible _ ?”

 

Tamatoa snorted and replied, “Of _ course _ they are. Do you think I'd let Maui poison you?”

 

“That all depends, Crabcake, on your temper and your ability to hold a grudge.” Maui remarked.

 

Ignoring the demigod, Tamatoa persuaded, “You could try the water inside. You don't even have to eat the flesh. If you don't like it, I’ll never make you eat anything you don't want to again. Alright?”

 

Inuyasha nodded, nervous. Tamatoa easily cracked open a coconut, opening it up enough without spilling the liquid inside. Cautiously, Inuyasha accepted the coconut, raised the rim to his lips, and took a sip. Instantly, his dog eats perked up and he gulped the rest down.

 

Tamatoa chuckled and teased, “Well, I guess you _ don't _ like coconuts then.”

 

Instead of responding, Inuyasha licked his lips, gathering the remnants of coconut water. Tamatoa's eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha's pupils dilate. Following the crab’s gaze, Maui gulped. They both were now feeling very unsure.

 

Tamatoa mentally counted the seconds. Maui, sensing the oncoming disaster, decided to get to higher ground. Just as they both predicted, Inuyasha's body was no longer able to handle the increase in energy levels. For all intents and purposes, for a while, he would be a highly energetic, overgrown kid.

 

Tamatoa sighed as Inuyasha scampered all over his shell. He made a mental note to never allow the half-demon to ingest a coconut again. He silently berated himself for talking Inuyasha into drinking the sweet liquid. He should have seen it coming since Inuyasha was slender and didn't seem to be able to handle sugar.

 

“Never again.” Tamatoa groused while Inuyasha started dangling himself off of the top of his head.

 

Maui chuckled and remarked, “Sure, Crabcake.”

 

Tamatoa glared at him. He couldn't suppress a surprised squeak when Inuyasha jumped on one of his rear claws and started swinging himself. He hoped the half-demon wore himself out sooner rather than later. The giant crab counted himself lucky that his rear claws weren't sensitive.

 

Just as he thought that, Inuyasha jumped from his rear claw to his tail. He heard Maui snort as he struggled to muffle an ‘eep' as he felt Inuyasha's claws sank in. Tamatoa bit his tongue to distract himself from the sting. At long last, Inuyasha clambered atop his shell and was soon fast asleep.

 

“Finally! I thought he would _ never _ crash!” Tamatoa groaned as he settled into the sand.

 

“Now we _ both _ know not to give him anything with sugar.” Maui commented, jumping down from his safety point.

 

Tamatoa sighed and replied, “You said it, man.”

 

“Remember when you were small?” Maui asked.

 

Tamatoa snorted, automatically connecting the dots, and answered, “ _ My _ sugar rushes weren't _ nearly  _ this bad.”

 

Maui returned, “Sure, Crabcake. What ever you say.”

 

Tamatoa defended, “I wasn't! I just ran around in circles like a lunatic and knock things over. _ Besides _ , I was the equivalent of a human _ child _ . I outgrew it. Inuyasha...is stuck with this.”

 

Maui chuckled and nodded. Tamatoa _ had _ outgrown his reaction to sugar over time. The demigod grinned at the thought that he could give Inuyasha hell about this for a long time. He _ finally _ had some dirty on the half-demon.

 

“You know, he's gonna have a horrible headache when he wakes up.” Maui commented.

  
Tamatoa groaned at the thought and replied, “Yeah. I'll deal with it then.”


	10. Chapter 10: Demonic Disputes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit. I know this is feeling tiresome, but I've got to give credit where credit is due.  
> 2\. I wrote this one as a tribute tho Jemaine Clement's birthday on the 10th. Happy Birthday, Jemaine!

Tribute for J e m a i n e  C l e m e n t ’s birthday on 1/10/17

 

Tamatoa yawned as he awoke. For a few, brief moments, all was at peace. However, as cognitizance returned to him, the five-story decapod heard the distinct sounds of a fight from outside his home. Tamatoa groaned as he rose, already figuring out who or what was causing it.

 

“I can't trust those two for a _single_ moment.” He grumbled.

 

Tamatoa sighed, aggravated, when his theory was proved right. Not far from the cave, Inuyasha and Maui were clashing weapons. It was hard to tell who was winning. Yet, Tamatoa didn't want to know who the victor would be.

 

He sighed, exasperated, “Really? _Again_? What started it _this_ time?”

 

“ _Dog-Breath_ and I got into an argument over who would win in a fair fight. He actually _thinks_ that _he_ is more powerful than me.” Maui growled, deflecting a strike from the Tetsusaiga.

 

Tamatoa rolled his eyes and remarked, “To be fair, Maui, while you _do_ have your fair share of battle experiences, Inuyasha has more to work with power-wise than you do.”

 

In an effort to prove Tamatoa wrong, Maui lunged at Inuyasha with his full strength. Inuyasha blocked the advance with minimal difficulty. However, unbeknownst to the half-demon, his grip on his sword had slacked. The blocked attack knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and another threw him back several yards into a stony column.

 

“Alright, enough!” Tamatoa demanded, scuttling over to where Inuyasha's treasured sword had landed and picked it up.

 

A loud growling erupted from where Inuyasha had fallen. Maui gulped as the half-demon rise. Jagged purple lines were prominent on his cheeks; his claws and fangs had elongated. What terrified the demigod the most most was Inuyasha's eyes: they had turned blood red except for a light blue pupil.

 

Maui backed away and admitted, terrified, “Okay, maybe taking him on wasn't my _best_ idea.”

 

Tamatoa scoffed, “ _Maybe_ it wasn't? Maui, man, I'd say that you two fighting _definitely_ wasn't your best idea.”

 

At that moment, Inuyasha lunged at Maui. The sudden attack didn't land against its intended target. At the last moment, Tamatoa had blocked the transformed half-demon by stepping between him and the demigod. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's claws had managed to gouge through the crab's underside.

 

Instantly, Inuyasha paused. His sharpened senses picked up the smell of blood. He glanced at his deadly claws and saw that they were splattered with a blue liquid; a crab's blood... _ Tamatoa's _ blood. At the sight, Inuyasha's entire body collapsed as his human half battled his demon half for control.

 

Wincing in pain, Tamatoa placed the Tetsusaiga next to Inuyasha. Almost immediately, the half-demon's features calmed too their normal state. However, a look of horror at what he'd done crossed his face. Tamatoa, shaking his head, gingerly eased down in front of him.

 

“You alright?” Tamatoa asked.

 

“Tama, I-i-i-I'm so sorry!” Inuyasha exclaimed, his hands shaking.

 

Tamatoa snorted, “It's fine, mon chiot, I'll be alright. It's you I'm worried about.”

 

I didn't know what I was doing. When I transform, it's...like a mental blackout.” Inuyasha babbled.

 

Tamatoa sighed. He had to calm his friend somehow. A thought occurred to him. Carefully, he traced one of his antennae around Inuyasha's puppy ears.

 

Tamatoa's actions had the desired effect. Inuyasha calmed down instantly. Tamatoa sighed again, this time in relief. Sometimes, he thought, the half-demon overreacted to a situation too easily.

 

“Now, then. Let's get this straight. I'll be fine. I've been in all kinds of dangers. I even survived getting one of my legs ripped off. I  _ think _ I can handle a little gouging. Do I make myself clear?” Tamatoa said, seriously.

 

Inuyasha nodded as he rasped, “Crystal.”

  
Tamatoa nodded in return. Maui had watched the entire encounter. A sheepish look rose when the giant crab mentioned the stump on his left side. He would never admit it, but he secretly regretted tearing off his friend's leg over something stupid.


	11. Accessory Acquittal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+Frostii deserves credit for this...and I THANK him/her for it.  
> For those who like Kagome, there WILL be bashing in this one...just saying.  
> My dictionary defines tyranny as "cruel and unjust use of power"...hmm, definitely sounds familiar...*coughs while holding up a picture of Kagome.* again, just saying.  
> Enjoy!

CRASH!

 

Tamatoa awoke from his nap with a jolt. He and Inuyasha had stayed up late the night previous. Earlier, Tamatoa had had a bioluminescent contest with Inuyasha-the half-demon had painted himself with the algae in the cave-which had tired them both out. Now, the giant crab had been awakened by a clatter.

 

Thinking that Maui had popped in for a visit, Tamatoa resituated himself, briefly raising his eyes. A passing glance caused him to pause. Inuyasha was face down on the ground, an inch of sand in depth. There was only one person that could have done that to him: Kagome, Inuyasha's supposed friend.

 

With a growl, Tamatoa rise slightly and demanded, “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

Kagome paused in her determined shouting/subduing to respond, “Inuyasha's been spending too much time here.”

 

“So? What's wrong with that?” Tamatoa scoffed, maneuvering Inuyasha onto one of his claws to protect him.

 

“He has an obligation to our friends. Not that  _ you _ would understand, being a monster and all.” Kagome replied, irked.

 

“Because you're a...dogmatic human, I'm going to let that _monster_ comment slide. As for his _obligations_ , it seems to me that he pushes himself way too hard.” Tamatoa retorted.

 

Confused, Kagome asked, “Dogmatic?”

 

Tamatoa snorted and answered, “Look it up.”

 

Inuyasha groaned as the spell wore off. Some days, he _really_ hated Kagome. If you asked him, just because she was in a bad mood was _no_ reason to sit him when he hadn't done anything wrong. He sat up from where Tamatoa had him beamed safely in a claw and shook his head.

 

Tamatoa glanced down at the half-demon and asked, concerned, “You alright?”

 

“Yeah. I'm used to it. I...I should probably go.” Inuyasha responded.

 

Tamatoa questioned, “Do you want to leave because you _want_ to or because you're scared of her?”

 

Inuyasha whispered, to make sure Kagome couldn't hear, “The second one.”

 

Tamatoa scoffed, turned back to Kagome, and declared, “He's not going anywhere. Not with you.”

 

“Yes, he _is_. Come on, Inuyasha!” Kagome commanded.

 

Before Inuyasha could move, Tamatoa argued, “He is leaving if and _when_ he wants to, not before. And, before you try to make him terrified of you, keep in mind that I am about nine-point-forty-three times your size. Add the fact that the _one_ thing that would keep you safe from me, besides my aversion to devouring humans that don't either steal from me or attack me for no other reason than to kill me, is, at the moment, not _here_.”

 

Irritated, Kagome snapped, “That means...what to me?”

 

Sighing, Tamatoa clarified, “First, you don't want to mess with me since I am almost ten times bigger than you. Second, _because_ I'm bigger than you, I could eat you with little to no problems. Third, the only chance you _have_ at not getting eaten if you piss me off is a demigod named Maui, who's not here right now. To summarize, _nothing_ is stopping me from eating you, so...don't try and use the _stupid_ necklace.”

 

Inuyasha couldn't stop a chortle. The threat may have been long-winded, but he understood the gist. If Kagome knew what was good for her, she would heed Tamatoa's advice. The laugh died and he gulped in fear when he noticed Kagome’s glare.

 

Fortunately, she thought better of saying  _ that _ word. Instead, she stamped her foot and stormed out. Tamatoa, to his credit, didn't smirk after her. Rather, he turned his attention to Inuyasha, or, to be more specific, the beads of subjugation that bound him to Kagome.

 

Tamatoa hummed absently. Inuyasha worked an eyebrow. He knew the crab well enough to know he was thinking hard. The question was: What was he thinking about?

 

“What is it?” Inuyasha asked.

 

Tamatoa answered, “Mm, I'm just wondering how to get that necklace off.”

 

“It doesn't come off. Only Kagome can remove it.” Inuyasha remarked.

 

Slyly, Tamatoa inquired, “West about if it breaks?”

 

Understanding, Inuyasha smiled and nodded his assent. Carefully, Tamatoa nudged the tip of his free claw under the necklace. Slowly, the crab clamped his pincer closed. Almost immediately, the beads plummeted to the sand.

  
Inuyasha laughed and remarked, “Kagome's going to _freak_ out once she sees this.”


	12. Polar Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jokkul+ Frostii deserves credit for this, of course.

“I  _ still _ don't get why you want to be here. It's not tropical like Lalotai is.” Inuyasha grumbled.

 

Tamatoa replied as his antennae quivered in the nippy air, “Because, mon chiot, you're always visiting me in Lalotai. Besides, I've never seen this stuff before.”

 

“Snow? I guess you wouldn't since Lalotai is...humid.” Inuyasha returned.

 

Thankfully, Kagome was in her era. Miroku and Sango had decided to wait out the season in the Demon Slayer’s village. Sesshomaru had taken it upon himself to seek shelter in the village near the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo had retreated to an unknown refuge for fox demons.

 

“Tamatoa! This is quite a surprise.” Sesshomaru stated, coming up to meet his younger brother.

 

“Yeah, he decided that he wanted to see what snow was like since it's pretty absent in Lalotai and the realm above it.” Inuyasha explained.

 

Sesshomaru nodded once. An astonished gasp alerted the brothers to Sesshomaru’s ward, Rin. Her eyes were on Tamatoa. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru waited with bated breath for the little girl's reaction.

 

“I like your shine!” Rin declared, approaching the decapod.

 

Smiling affectionately, Tamatoa responded, “Thank you! What's your name, little one?”

 

“Rin! What's yours?” Rin answered.

 

“Tamatoa. That is a pretty kimono.” Tamatoa returned.

 

Rin remarked, “Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me.”

 

Sesshomaru spoke up, “Rin, do not bother him.”

 

“She isn't bothering me. I adore kids. Between adults, teenagers, and children, children are _ far _ more sensible than their elders.” Tamatoa exclaimed.

 

Inuyasha chuckled softly. He understood why Tamatoa thought that. With fashion sense like his, it would be hard for a kid to _ not _ be enamored with him. Inuyasha was grateful, albeit secretly, that Rin accepted him easily and regarded him as respectfully as his older brother.

 

“Why don't you head back? I'll keep an eye on Rin.” Inuyasha offered.

 

“Fine. Do not allow her to get too cold, little brother.” Sesshomaru replied.

 

With a nod of consent from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru turned and headed back to the village. Just as the half-demon had resigned to watch the two from the sidelines, a cold slush hit the back of his head, since he had turned to watch his brother leave. Shocked, Inuyasha turned back to face a laughing Rin and grinning Tamatoa. The little girl had thrown a snowball at him.

 

“You think that's funny?” Inuyasha growled, hiding that he was planning to throw a snowball right back.

 

Tamatoa chortled, “C'mon, mon chiot, lighten up!”

 

“Yes, Lord Inuyasha! You are too serious. Like Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin added.

 

Scoffing, in mock outrage, Inuyasha responded, “Like _ Sesshomaru _ ? I'll show you that I'm _ nothing _ like my indifferent brother!”

 

With that said, Inuyasha knelt to grab a handful of snow. Relying on his childhood days, Inuyasha expertly molded the handful into a perfect missile. Taking careful aim, the half-demon threw the snowball. Inuyasha's aim was true; despite trying to dodge, the projectile hit Rin in the chest.

 

Rin blinked then resumed laughing. Grinning now, Inuyasha proceeded to form another snowball. With a subtle look, Rin nodded her compliance as she did the same. Armed, the two turned to Tamatoa.

 

Realizing what was about to happen, Tamatoa vainly protested, “No, don't you _ dare _ ! Inuyasha!”

 

Nodding to each other, Rin and Inuyasha threw their snowballs. Inuyasha's hit straight in the middle of Tamatoa's face. Rin’s landed at the top of the crab's head.

 

“Alright. If _that's_ how it's going to be, _fine_!” Tamatoa spoke with gritted teeth, then grinned mischievously and shouted, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!”

 

Rin and Inuyasha teamed up. Rin was faster at making snowballs. Inuyasha was a better shot. Together, they managed to keep up with Tamatoa.

 

To his credit, Tamatoa used his antennae to smooth the small clumps of snow. Even with his ability to be careful with small objects, handling snow wasn't easy. It was clear that Inuyasha and Rin were better. That didn't mean he was going to give up without a fight.


End file.
